Suffocate
by Mega Jazz
Summary: He's suffocating.Song: Suffocate By J. Holiday. For Arcee/Optimus pairs. R&R Enjoy


Suffocate

**This is for um, whoever. Optimus sings to Arcee. He's on top of a cliff and looking at the stars. **

**R&R enjoy**

Optimus stood there on the cliff watching the stars. He sighed, he can't remember a thing. He's now with Megatron. He was now know as Orion Pax. He wasn't alone. Soundwave was behide him. He had to watch him at all time. But, Orion felt uncomfortable. _Do you listen to calm music? _Soundwave asked Orion nodded. "It helps sometimes." _What's your favorite song, Orion? _Soundwave asked tilting his head sideways a bit. He sighed. "Suffocate…" Soundwave nodded and played the song. Orion nodded at the beat. _You know it by spark? _The mute asked Orion nodded. "Of course.."

_Now even though I try to play it off  
>I'm thinking about you all day long<br>And I can't wait for shorty to come through  
>From your lips and back up to your eyes<br>My hands on your hips when we grind  
>I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you<br>Got me fiening for her love can't lie  
>Man you should see how she got me<br>Spending all this time with her  
>And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to<br>Her love turns men into fools  
>Tell me what a man is to do<em>  
>Arcee was watching him. "Optimus…" She whispered. She wanted to go see him. But, can't because Soundwave was there. She stood there looking up and listen to his sing.<p>

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me  
>I can't breathe when you're touching me<br>I suffocate when you're away from me  
>So much love you take from me<br>I'm going outta my mind  
>I can't breathe when you talk to me<br>I can't breathe when you're touching me  
>I suffocate when you're away from me<br>So much love you take from me  
>I'm going outta my mind<em>

Arcee shed a tear and hugged herself. "Optimus…I miss you" she said sadly. She felt like no love in a femme.

_Whenever we up in this bed  
>And my fingers fall in your hair<br>I wonder if you feel me watching you  
>Cause I can't go a night without your loving<br>Got me looking at this phone  
>Every time it rings I hope it's you girl<br>You got my bracing for your love  
>And I fallen for you I can't lie<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Yes she got me there I said<br>And somebody call the paramedics  
>Tell em to hurry up and come through<em>  
>Optimus sang his spark out. He's voice was so sweet and soft. Soundwave knew he was smiling. <em>Don't you feel good. <em>He said

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me (can't breathe)  
>I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)<br>I suffocate when you're away from me  
>So much love you take from me<br>I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
>I can't breathe when you talk to me<br>I can't breathe when you're touching me  
>I suffocate when you're away from me<br>So much love you take from me  
>I'm going outta my mind<em>

Arcee watch and listen. She loved that voice. "Oh Optimus…" She said smiling small. She feel to her knees and cried. 'I love him' She said.

_Don't ever leave me girl  
>I need you inside my world<br>I can't go a day without you  
>And see nobody else will ever do<br>I'll never feel like I feel with you_

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me  
>I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)<br>I suffocate when you're away from me  
>So much love you take from me<br>I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
>I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)<br>I can't breathe when you're touching me (I can't breathe when you touching me)  
>I suffocate when you're away from me<br>So much love you take from me  
>I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)<em>

_Oh no no I can't breathe  
>Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)<br>Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_

Optimus stop and looked at Soundwave. "Thank you Soundwave." Soundwave nodded as he stop his music. _Let's head back, before Megatron goes crazy…_ Optimus chuckled and they both transform. Arcee looked at herself in the water. He is gone. She tighten her fist. "I'm going to kill you, Megatron…" She growled. "I'm doing this for Optimus…And for my friends." She growled and punch the water.

**I love this song. If you don't know it, its Suffocate by J. Hoilday. Listen to it I n YouTube or Playlist. Com. Thanks for reading! You readers make me happy! I love Arcee/Optimus. Their my favorite pair. *blushes* R&R Peace out! **

**Story "Suffocate" By Jazz Prime The New Prime. PS "Don't hate me! Love me"**


End file.
